degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hannah Belmont
Hannah Belmont is a Junior (Grade 11) at Degrassi Community School. She is a very smart and kind girl. Hannah is friends with Liam Berish. She is curently in a relationship with Wesley Betenkamp. Hannah is portrayed by Samii Folliott. Character History Season 10 In [[Love Lockdown (2)|'Love Lockdown (2)']], Hannah attends Chantay's meeting on how to get clubs back into the school. She questions on if the whole issue was just about Power Squad, which Chantay denies, saying it was about defending their interests outside of the classroom. She also asks about taking their business straight to Simpson and looks defeated when Chantay tells her they have no leverage. In [[Hide and Seek (1)|'Hide and Seek (1)']], she was with the class that dug up their letters to themselves from when they were in 7th grade. She exchanges looks with Clare when the box was dug up, and glances at Wesley when he begins reading his letter aloud. In [[Hide and Seek (2)|'Hide and Seek (2)']], she gives Wesley a few pointers on how to help make his pogo stick jump faster in a minute. She watches as he competes for the world record, but serves as a distraction to Wesley, as he falls and sprains his ankle while staring at her. She later accepts his offer to go on a date some time. Season 11 In [[What's My Age Again?|'What's My Age Again?']], Hannah is in class with''' Connor and her boyfriend Wesley Betenkamp, when she notices Connor staring at her chest. She notices and quickly walks away. Connor then approaches her after class to talk about the situation and Hannah ignores him. Later, she is seen at Anya MacPherson 18th birthday party. In '''Paper Planes (2), she, Connor, and Wesley are in Media Immersions class presenting their App project. After class, Wesley talks about them going to some App competition when Connor leaves to fix some bugs in the project. After he leaves, Alli walks up and asks to look at the app and notices her jacket in the project, which Hannah calls cute. Once they all figure out that Connor was the one who snuck into the girls locker room, they all seem worried. In Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Hannah is willing to let Liam work with her and Wesley for their science project. She notices Wesley and Liam are bickering over what the project should be, and Hannah suggests that they try to compromise. Hannah reveals that her and Liam live close to each other, and Wesley begins to worry. Hannah assures Wesley that he's the only one she's interested in. Hannah thought it was cool that Liam was going to get his own car, so Wesley lied and told her that he got his license. He then offered to take her home, but left Liam at school. Relationships *Wesley Betenkamp **Start Up:' Hide and Seek (2)' (1040) Trivia *She shares a nickname with Tristan. (Big Red) Quotes *"I know, it's a bummer." *(To Connor): "You were staring at my chest!" (Connor): "So what? Wesley does it all the time." (Hannah): "I have math club." (Wesley): Let me escourt you. *"YAH!" to Wesley *(To Wesley) "My way is where ever your going dummy" Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Crushes Category:Minor Character Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters Category:Sophomores Category:Female Characters Category:Crushes Category:Caucasian Category:Canadian Category:Smart Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Major Recurring Characters Category:Smart Category:Bestfriends Category:Juniors